One conventional data storage system includes a mass storage system coupled to a host system. Typically, the mass storage system includes a plurality of disk storage devices and a mechanism that permits a malfunctioning disk storage device to be removed from, and replaced in the mass storage system with a replacement disk storage device, while the mass storage system remains able to receive input/output (I/O) requests from the host system.
Typically, the mass storage system is coupled to and controlled by an I/O controller that is comprised in a circuit card. This card may be coupled, via an I/O bus card slot in the host system, to a shared I/O bus comprised in the host system. The card also may be allocated a set of I/O bus addresses. Using the shared I/O bus, the card may exchange data and/or commands with other I/O devices coupled to the I/O bus. In the host system, the total number of I/O bus slots, the total pool of I/O bus addresses, and the maximum I/O bus bandwidth may be limited.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.